


Story of Them

by FanfictionFever



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A little sex I guess, F/M, Fluff, Mommy Kink, OC, cute shit, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: This is just a small collection of little stories I write for my friend's OC, Elias, and my OC, Alex. They're in a mommy / little relationship. Since I'm no good at writing out sex I usually just skip it.





	Story of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a mommy / little boy kink. Ig you don't like thay don't read this.

A slight smile tugged on Alex's lips as she stood bent over the back of the couch, staring down at Elias who was laying there on his phone. Slowly she reached and plucked the small device from his hands, earning a slight groan from the boy.

"Give it back-" he whined, pouting slightly and crossing his arms. While he loved Alex, some of the things she did would annoy the boy slightly. Things like this, for example. 

Pursing her lips, Alex stood straight and walked to the nearest bookshelf. She got on her toes and set the phone on the very top, out of Elias's reach. This got another groan.

"Oh come on, Eli." she said, walking over and wrapping her arms around the smaller male. Her hands slowly made their way down, groping the male's ass softly. "Wouldn't you rather have fun with me other than on your phone?"

Elias swallowed slightly, a blush forming on his cheeks. Looking up at the taller woman, he seemed to be bouncing around what to do in his head. On one side there was Alex, his girlfriend who seemed to be offering sex. The other option was Flappy Bird.

The choice was pretty obvious. 

"You." he said in a small voice, which made Alex smile. She squeezed his ass a but harder which made the small boy moan lightly. 

Leaning down, Alex whispered in his ear. "Then follow mommy to the bedroom." After giving a wink, Alex grabbed Elias's hand, leading him down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Almost as soon as they entered the room, Elias was tossed onto the bed and Alex was in top of him, kissing his neck. He tilted his head up, moaning slightly and gripping her hair.


End file.
